


远大前程

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: London in 1860s, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: 他的逐梦生涯就要就此结束了——五天，只剩五天。这是一场最终危机倒计时。





	1. Chapter 1

> “这一僻静之地使你触景生情了吧，又想起了你的故乡。我也和你一样。”

五

 

这里面的树是最阴郁沉闷的树，这里面的麻雀是最阴郁沉闷的麻雀，这里面的猫是最阴郁沉闷的猫。*杰森·陶德环抱着腿，坐在自己的房间门口，眯起眼看着对面走廊晾绳上飘飞的床单。它铁定被搓洗过成百上千次了——可它就是干净不了。不仅如此，那劣质的布面还像得天花似的长起了斑。杰森盯着又看了会儿，发现那些斑点压根就是窟窿。他没有这样的床单，他想。昨天也没有。

昨天他屋里的床架上还只有一件铺开的大衣，他就那么裹着睡。枕头被猫咬坏了，他把布套里的羽毛都掏出来，最终还是放弃了给自己搭个鸟巢。今天，当他正把羽毛和布套塞在墙角一个凹坑里时，有人径直推开了门走进来，点名要找他。他站起来，因为蹲得过久眼前有些发黑，脑子天旋地转之间，他听见那人做了一串自我介绍，声称自己是位律师。然后那人又说，有位先生现在成为了你的监护人，你将在成年时从他那儿继承到一笔可观的财产。这下他真头昏得扶住了摇摇欲坠的床架。

“这位先生还在外办事，他不想先透露身份，等回伦敦就来和您见面，接您过去，”那个人说，杰森定睛一瞧，看到那人有一半脸背着光，神色自若，手上的银戒异常明亮，“五天以后，您就可以离开这儿。我受托先给您带了一套衣服，其他的稍后再置备。”

杰森在那人跟进来的随从手里见到了十五年来所见过最多扣子的衣服。他抬头望了一眼那个男人，对方的眼神显然不容他发问。他咬住舌头，避免自己真骂出声来，板着脸接过来背过去稀里糊涂地开始穿。那两人在门外等了一会儿，随从便进来协助他直到正式上装。然后他又眼睁睁地看着自己的衣服被随从扔掉，而那人请他跟着走一趟。

他头回坐上了马车，还来不及说服自己认真体验就到目的地了。那人领他进了家裁缝店，要求再订做五套更合身的。他还来不及想通要怎么更合身，又被不容声辩地送了回来，临走时他们甚至给了他一笔所谓的零钱。他摸着口袋里那叠钞票，竟然无法可想，只能干望着对面的床单。他知道自己需要花几个便士买一个苹果，或者一个馅饼，可到这个数目他就失去了概念。

他起身回屋，把那叠钱拿出来飞速塞进了床上的大衣里，几乎带着怒气，恨不得再少看它一秒钟。他俯身下去时就闻到了衣服上的味道。比起刚才走廊里污水和粪便的气味，那味道算不上难闻，但也让鼻子难受。他身上的衣服也有股味道，但现在它和空气里其他所有的味道混杂一气，他也闻不出个所以然。一阵突发的焦躁让他用手挠了挠自己的脸，顺带把刚被梳上去的刘海全捣了下来。他这才觉得自在了一些。

他又伸手摸了摸腿上笔挺的裤线。“他妈的。”他咕哝道，连自己也说不上是嫌恶还是赞赏。现在他的每个动作都让他感到僵硬和局促，他实在无法理解为什么这就是富人认可的体面。昨天，当一切还不全是最阴郁沉闷的时候，他当然认为自己躺进棺材里都穿不了这么好（倘若他会有棺材），现在打扮得如此整齐，他猜自己可能也差不多要入土了。死神给音乐家的金币这次发到了他手里。准是这样。

这下，他垂头丧气地出了门，避开楼下几个站在门口私语的女人的视线，出了院子。刚迎面撞上外面街道上的阳光时，他就一脚踩进了水坑。他看着一股来源不明的热气从水洼里的皮鞋四周往上冒，心里发紧。除了他，这里大概什么也没变。

没有帽子，没有手杖，但凭着这一身衣服，他就是贝斯纳尔绿地最亮眼的活靶子。他不知道有多少目光朝他射来，又移开，他只是死死瞪着前方的路，绝不停下。好在那些人看见他，却没认出他，至少没人招呼他，不论是由于不敢还是不屑。街道不比裁缝店在的那条，潮湿，污浊，凹凸不平，他的鞋子这会儿肯定已经溅满了泥点，这倒正合他意。他向前走着，一路到了圣马修斯教堂背后的那条长街，小贩大大小小的摊棚从头挤到尾，吆喝声此起彼伏。摆着水果的摊子酸味熏天，可还是有人站在那儿讲价。他原本打算向以往那样摸过去掏一个烂苹果，可一想到身上穿的东西，他就连腿都迈不动。他干脆也就站在那儿，目光于左右的摊子上巡视，尤其留意那些穷人倒卖衣服的地方。从前，他经常跟着大人来这儿买那些穷人的衣服。也许现在这里找不到他需要的衣服，以后也不会了。他还没一只脚踏进新世界，却已经和身后的事物格格不入起来。

不远处街道那边另一个格格不入的人闯进他的视野，那人穿着带斗篷的大衣，在对上那圆顶帽下的蓝眼睛时，他就断定这人也不属于这儿，于是几乎用种感激的眼神盯着人看。可那人毫不理会，转头就走。

他继续在街上游荡，久而久之也忘却了一些身上的束缚，心情稍微舒畅了一点。快到傍晚的时候，他溜达进了曾经就读学校身后的街道。那儿已经守着七八个孩子，杰森知道等放学以后会更多。这是多年以来他们的习惯，哪怕他逃出了济贫院，不再上学，他也尽量不错过每天的这个环节。离他最近的那个赤脚的孩子看见了他，朝他挥手，从他浑身污黑的样子看来，他大概刚帮人扫完了烟囱。他起了兴致，加快速度小跑过去，那个男孩毫无顾虑地把手拍在他肩膀上时，他简直感到一阵无上的痛快。

“你发生什么了？”旁边女孩震惊地问。

“我有大麻烦了。”他耸耸肩膀。

街道一侧是被夕阳的光芒染成橘红的学校建筑，另一侧是铁路轨道。当学校放学，孩子们都涌进后面这条街时，一列火车也从他们身边缓缓驶过。引擎的声音几乎盖不住孩子的嘈杂声，他们三三两两聚在一块嘻嘻打闹，偶尔一齐看看前进的列车。那一块块间隔均匀的黄绿色厚玻璃阻挡了视线，也阻挡了空气。里面的人是不会看他们，也不会想呼吸外面的空气的。小孩都知道，伦敦的空气会杀人。所有站在这儿的孩子都是暂时的幸存者。如一位名人所言，谁来了伦敦，谁就没有生活。*

杰森周围聚拢来的孩子数目众多，全都盯紧了他那一身稀奇的打扮，听他描述今天早上的奇遇。他八岁的时候就在这条街上有了一定号召力，九岁被强行送进学校、自由时间紧缩后依然，等他十岁告别学校到现在，那些曾经的老朋友依然把他视为榜样。但是，有些时候他会意识到，自己和那些孩子的人生道路已然出现了微妙的分叉，他们也许会获得更多的教育，更多的重视，更多的爱，而那些都已与他无关。无论如何，他是不会想到，现在他们的路岔开了，却往着不可预料的方向奔去。他大声抱怨着自己这样装在房子里就像块强扭的拼图，一面观察周围人的反应。刚才他忽略的目光，现在尽收眼底——有好奇，有嫉妒，还有敬畏。主要是敬畏。杰森在心中叹息了一声。以前，他以为自己要是做了罗宾，就会享受这样的目光了。

说到罗宾——罗宾曾经是个人，后来，它是首谣曲。这事关白教堂周围一带流传的一个故事。据说，罗宾从前是这儿孩子的领袖，头脑与勇气兼备，甚至帮儿童出过不少头。他存在的时期，济贫院里食物丰富一些了，周边工厂对小孩的待遇提升了，圣詹姆斯区高级住宅里的妓女也不再打骂童仆了。有人说这是政府和专家的功劳，有人却认定成果都出于罗宾之手。恐怕整个东区都没有哪个孩子不想做二代罗宾，但目前为止，没人做得了。候选人自然有不少，可总会有异议的童声说，这不是罗宾，那也不是罗宾。只要儿童达不成共识，罗宾就永远是只曲子。

杰森曾经位于候选人之列，而且就他和部分儿童看来，很有希望，但现在不了。有位上流绅士企图用手杖头勾住他，把他从贝斯纳尔绿地拉到摄政公园旁边去。当然，也可能是郊外什么地方，那他更搞不清。他唯一一次去伦敦郊外，就是跟着父亲到诺丁山边上的营地看吉普赛人篷车。要是他没记错，有个吉普赛人还骗走了他在鞋里存的整整六个便士。郊外简直就是噩梦，他想。可转念思之，摄政公园也许连吉普赛人也没有。那就更没意思了。

他的逐梦生涯就要就此结束了——五天，只剩五天。这是一场最终危机倒计时。他做完那场或许算告别的演讲，离开其他的孩子时，一直盯着自己指尖上的灰。他对收养者的情况一概不知，那人甚至还不在伦敦，就像一团拂不去的阴影让他感到窒息了。不，他不能就这样坐以待毙，他得做点什么，哪怕就是场末日前的狂欢派对呢？

在他脑子里出现的第一个字是 **跑** 。妈的，他想，他其实早该跑了，天知道为什么他现在才想起这回事。从人眼皮下神不知鬼不觉地溜走是贝斯纳尔绿地孩子们的基本生活技能。刚才那名随从把衣服递到他面前时，他就该转身开窗跳出去。那是二楼，他没试过，但没准他摔不死。可他能跑到哪儿去？半个东区就是他的生活，整个伦敦算是全世界，其他地方完全可以看作长在太阳上。他有一种预感，既然那人能在如今他呆的院子找到他，那在其他任何地方同样可以。这种毫无依据的笃定让他心生恐惧。

这时，他回过神往旁边的楼房一瞥，突然认出了这条街道。这让他停下了脚步，心里的不安和焦躁也暂时搁置，决定给自己先穿插一个即兴项目。只有这一个瞬间，他觉得五天还是比较长。

贝肯街上的屋子之前被一所公司买下整修过，外观上稍稍光洁了些，但究其内里，依然是贝斯纳尔绿地的房子，逼仄，凌乱，挤满了人头与臭味。夜幕已经落下，房屋上的窗户都关得严严实实，纸牌声、吵闹声、欢愉声、儿童的笑声和哭声就从那儿混在光里透出来。杰森绕进一条巷子，到一栋房子稍稍安静的背面，敲了敲面前的窗。过了一阵，窗户才打开，他立即不假思索地借力一蹬腿钻了进去。

开窗的人被他一头撞倒在地，惨叫了一声。他在地上翻了一圈，起身站好，幸灾乐祸地瞧着地上那人。“行了，迪克。”他说，“有那么疼？”

男人还在揉着自己的后脑勺，连连喘气。他望了望周围熟悉的摆设，结着网的衣柜、发黑的木床、靠墙的小木桌和角落堆放的习作。迪克·格雷森是个画家，有无天分暂且按下不论，但肯定没钱。刚才在街上听到的闹声只在墙后嗡嗡作响，他不禁有点嫉妒这人过于幸运。他在自己屋子里夜晚就要忍受无数的声音——他们院子楼下的空屋是给人免费用的。

“有门你不进，”地上的人出声了，“非要每次都这样？要是我住顶楼？”

“是嘛，不过听说罗宾就能爬到那么高的地方去。”杰森说。

“那为什么其他人就能走门，只有你这样？”

“其他人？”杰森努嘴，“他们今天都来过了？”

“刚走不久。”迪克说，“我还以为你会看见乔治或者凯特呢。”

也许对评论家们不然，但对这一带的孩子，迪克·格雷森绝对是个名人。孩子们路过时总喜欢来他那间小屋子做做客，运气好时可以分到半块饼干。他读过大学，因此也抽空教他们语法和读书。杰森也常来，但不常和人一起。他不喜欢和人谈迪克·格雷森，大家便认为他们关系不好，别人越是这么想，他就越不愿意谈。

杰森注意到迪克锁定在他身上的目光，那人的眉毛甚至都轻微跳了一下。当然迪克会和别人一样看他，可他还是觉得烦躁。见迪克不发话，他也不理睬，顾自走到衣柜面前，把柜子猛地打开。接着，他便捂着鼻子迅速退后几步。

“他妈的，迪克！”他带着鼻音喊道，“你这人怎么回事？”

“噢，对不起。”迪克说，“我不长记性。”

“你明明就住在这屋子洗衣房边上！”

“下回再说吧。”

他闷哼一声，硬着头皮又凑上去，草草翻找出一套衣服，然后便开始扯自己脖子上的活领结。好吧，即使是臭成这样，那也比身上这身好。他挣扎着迅速甩掉了原本的衣服，抓着迪克的也不管正反就往身上套。东西比他想得合身一点，这倒是让他有点惊讶了。也许他真的长了不少。他回头看看迪克，迪克还在地上，他有些同情，刚才他那一头顶上去威力恐怕比他想得更大。他又定睛注视了迪克十秒钟。这次他看到，迪克的嘴唇都白了。

“操——”他跑了上去。迪克腿老毛病又犯了。

他把迪克小心翼翼地扶到椅子上坐好。白天天气少有得晴朗，他根本就没想这事。他的双手在裤腿上抓了几下，一时间不知道该说什么。他又巡视一圈四周，也没看见迪克那根拐杖的影子，只好作罢。在他决定开口勉强道个歉以前，迪克叹了口气，看着他，问道：“所以发生什么事了？”

他的头一耷。“我有大麻烦了。”

“比如说？”

“今天有人闯到我家里来，说有个阔佬把我收养了，五天以后把我接走。那身衣服就是他们拿来的，另外几套在裁缝店里还没做出来。他们说我成年时可以从他那儿继承一笔财产。”

“哇哦。”迪克说，“听着挺耳熟。”

“你是说其他小孩告诉你了？”

“这可是他们今天的头条新闻。”

“见他们的鬼，我觉得我自己快死了。我真没想到我只能活十五岁。”

“有那么严重？”迪克笑了一下，但立刻把笑容收回去了，似乎想到了什么。

“说了你会明白吗？”杰森沮丧地看着他，“你看我像是那种会去骑马和跳舞的人？”

“学了就会了。”

“但我不想，这才是关键——也许我想过自己有一天变有钱，可也不是这样。”

“可你总没办法一直住在那儿。总有一天房东会找你麻烦。”

“会吗？凯瑟琳到现在不是都已经去世了一年——”

迪克一手抓住了他的手臂。“我知道。你不用说出来。”

“我真没事。”杰森说。

他们沉默了会儿。

“——总之，如果这是个机会，也许你可以试试。”迪克说得异常艰难，“毕竟现在你还没见着他的面不是吗？”

杰森努努嘴，拉了拉掉下去的袖子。“乔治他们今天还告诉你什么没有？”

“为什么这么问？”

“就问问。”

“昨天有个叫约翰的孩子把露西从疯狗牙齿下面救了出来。”迪克说，“他们说以前谁都没有见过约翰，至少，没听过他的声音。”

杰森低低地应了声。

“嘿，”迪克摇了一下他，“你真的一点也不高兴，是吗？”

“你高兴吗？”杰森看了他一眼。

“这重要吗？”

“你问我？”

“不然呢？”

问题在他们两人中间抛来抛去，谁也不回答。迪克收回手，挠了挠自己的头，说道：“好吧，我应该觉得高兴，但老实讲，我说不上来。”

“我也说不上来。”杰森说。

他们又沉默了会儿。

“还是放宽心吧，怎么样？”迪克又拍拍他，“时候不早，你先回去，我们可以改天再聊。”

“说得容易。”

“也许吧。趁早回去，记得把我的大衣还我。”

“还你了我盖什么？”杰森瞪着他。

“好吧，好吧。”迪克摆手，“再见，皮普*。”

杰森正转身要走，这又停了下来。“皮普？”他愣了一下，“你说听着耳熟是指这个？《远大前程》？”

“啊，我以为你是狄更斯忠实粉丝。”

“去你妈的，现在是开这种玩笑的时候吗？”

迪克笑了一声。他现在一点也不高兴了。

他从窗户跳出去的时候，头上淋到了几滴雨水。他气鼓鼓地决定明天就把大衣扔到迪克头上，他身上的也能盖。那身换下的衣服就让迪克拿去卖了换点钱。

等他回到院子，急匆匆上了楼，却发现自己屋子的门又开着，里面还点起了蜡烛。那块用木板钉成的玩意儿其实就是个摆设，但他还是很懊恼——他从门口望去，没有看到床上的大衣，那里只有一套崭新的被褥，连丝线都在闪光。他走进去，发现窗户也被擦了个干净，窗台上放着一张纸。应您监护人要求送来的。署名是H.Dent，那个今天来的律师。他这时回头，看到了挂在门后墙壁挂钩上的大衣。那里以前从来没有挂钩。

院里突然传来一声尖叫。他冲了出去，看到对面走廊上站着一个夜幕中脸色惨白的妇女。“谁偷了我家的床单？谁偷了？”她大喊。

是啊。他问自己。谁偷了？


	2. Chapter 2

四

 

他气了整整一夜，等终于闭眼睡完一觉，起来已经是隔天下午。五天中的倒数第四天就这样虚度了一半有多，他一面觉得羞耻，一面又想赶紧找个借口聊以自慰。也许企图对时间精打细算的人难免都会自乱阵脚，他对自己说。靠床的墙面上墙纸已经破了大半，他昨天在那儿用指甲划出五道竖线，左边第一道上加了一杠。尽管不愿承认，那套新被褥还是让他又忍不住赖了会儿床，这才起身开始穿昨天从迪克那儿拿来的衣服。把超出一截的袖子和裤脚挽好时，他回想起迪克的玩笑，联想到当下尴尬的处境，顿时再次气火攻心。当然他可以把这看作是迪克的一个小报复，但是那未免太伤人了。难道他会像皮普那样去期待一个原本不属于他的前程，给自己编织一个飞腾的美梦？他不觉得自己有那么蠢。再者，他也实在没什么兴趣。

穿好衣服，他神经质地抬手把袖子凑到鼻前再次闻了一下，又被熏得够呛。这让他多确认了一个讨厌迪克的事实。他盘腿坐回床上，望着墙上自己做的记号，开始犹豫要不要先加上第二杠，以此为戒。像所有会自己打发时间的孩子一样，他很快就陷入逻辑缺缺然而令人痴迷的思维斗争之中，回过神来时，窗外的太阳又降下去了一点。

有个声音在院子里叫他的名字。他没来得及回应，那声音又叫了他一次。随即，楼下一个女人也骂骂咧咧地推开门跟着叫起来。他正准备下床出去看个究竟，可一阵急促的脚步声已经冲到他门前，把门生生撞开了。

“你居然真的在家里！”他的老朋友罗伊站在门口，满脸震惊，“噢，那床被子看着不错。这就是你不出门的原因了？”

“别装傻，”他瞪了罗伊一眼，下床去拿鞋子。“你肯定都听说是怎么回事了。”

“是，我听说了——你 **又** 被收养了。幸运儿，全伦敦都找不到第二个你这样的。”

“流浪狗可满大街都是。”

“你真没必要这么说，”罗伊劝道，“我知道这事听着是挺诡异，但往好了想呢？总有人愿意收养你，这还挺招人嫉妒的。”

“那你嫉妒吗？”

“这个嘛，我刚弄到一顶好帽子，暂时是不会了。”

罗伊在他的白眼下笑嘻嘻地正了正帽檐。他认识这个小扒手有几年了，在罗伊众多战利品之中，那顶便帽看起来称得上品质上乘，甚至干干净净。它的原主人大概不是什么缺帽子的人，不过头发的问题就另当别论了。

“好了，哥们儿，我来找你是有急事。”罗伊转回一脸正色。

“你每回都把上街散步叫做急事。”杰森不耐烦地皱起眉，却还是跟着罗伊往屋外去。

“不，这回是真的——罗宾。他们又打算选罗宾了。我在他们那儿没见着你，这才跑过来。都没人告诉你吗？”

问句像一记拳头打在他胸口上，他噎了一下，仍故作镇定。“昨天有人提过，我以为也就是提提罢了。”

“好吧，显然他们是认真的。你不打算去？”

“也不是不行，”他生硬地耸下肩，“不过他们可每年都在选罗宾。”

“没错，而你也每年都在参加。别告诉我你这就没兴趣了。”

穿过老朽的楼梯出来，底层的房门都关得严严实实，一片安静，刚才被惹恼的女人不知了去向。院里山毛榉金黄的叶子铺了一地，经过一晚的雨变得污迹斑斑。他望着那些叶子，回想起过往的秋天，自己在竞选罗宾赛场上的样子，他赛过跑，爬过墙，闯过贝尔斯纳绿地远近闻名的鬼屋，甚至和人晚上偷来马车，在街道上横冲直撞，甩掉警察，险些掉进泰晤士河。现在，那些记忆也和这满地的叶子一样让人乏力了。他忽然按耐不住，说道：

“这儿不会有二代罗宾的，一百年后也没有。”

“我同意，你不用说得这么大声。”

“我没有。”

“好吧，但是这次有点不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“他们准备比试一下谁飞得更高。”

“用得上这词？”他撇嘴，“还能多高？”

他们已经来到街上。今天的天气显然没有昨天那么好了。杰森停下脚步，看着罗伊环视周围一圈，最后指向了砖房的铁皮顶后，笔直的烟囱中间，黑烟缭绕上一个小小的风向标。“大概那么高。”

下一刻杰森拔腿就跑。罗伊紧忙跟上，似乎并没打算就此沉默，依然在狂奔途中大谈早上发传单时听来的奇事，可当他随口提到阿摩司也在参赛选手之中时，杰森跑得更快了。那是杰森的死对头，一个犹太小子，杰森从没费心数过自他十岁以来两人争抢过多少东西，干过多少场架。说什么他也不能放任阿摩司在什么事上冲在他前头，尤其是和罗宾有关的那些。有一条原则很明确，谁当罗宾都可以，阿摩司不行。

他们跑过一个拐角时，几辆载着铅石的货车突然迎面冲来，罗伊率先做出反应，一把将他从马蹄前推开，两人撞上一旁屋子的墙壁，贴紧了身子，这才给货车让开了路。杰森感受着背后墙面因车辆驶过而剧烈震颤，总担心它们随时会倒下来。“话说回来，他们就给你送来了一床被子？”罗伊边喘气边问。

“衣服本来是有的，”他现在脑子更乱了，“施舍给迪克·格雷森了，看他可怜！然后换了这身臭衣服回来！”

“你不觉得你对他太刻薄了吗？”罗伊抱怨道，“你该和他好好相处一下——虽然现在你好像没时间了。”

他确实没时间了。货车一过他便重新奔到街道中央，连刚才贴到他身上的苍蝇都没来得及把他追上。那只风向标已经离得不远，他本想沿着面前的路径直而下，可罗伊却招呼他往一条巷子里去，让他不得不把速度慢下来。他从未觉得那些曲折的小径是这么狭窄、这么昏暗、这么令人头晕。翻过一堵矮墙时他差点吃进一嘴淤泥。在巷子里抽烟的工人被他撞得烫了手，大声斥责他，他也不耐烦地吼回去，甚至没喊出一个有意义的单词。他试图安慰自己那个风向标是一个无法完成的任务，可他愈是这么做，一股焦躁和慌乱交织的火焰在他胸口燃得愈旺。他没时间了，他觉得自己在赶到目的地前就会变成一摊灰烬。

道路在他眼前逐渐消失，他开始看到阿摩司，阿摩司慢慢悠悠地朝他走过来，身上裹着件披风，也许是金线织成的，因为它看上去是那么耀眼。在那件金黄的披风之后，更多的脑袋也跟着冒出来，那是一群孩子，有的脸他认识，有的脸他不认识，但现在他们一定都认识阿摩司了。阿摩司脸上带着伤痕，放在以往，那之中八成得是他的杰作，是他胜利的标志，但现在那是阿摩司的胜利。罗宾的胜利。罗宾永远有资格为自己的伤口骄傲。他甚至觉得自己的眼睛都被那条披风刺痛了。接着，他看到罗宾一跃而起，攀上了什么他看不真切的建筑，如同一道金色的烟花窜上了天空。罗宾飞了上去。

聚着污水的地面中央，一块垫脚木板上的钉子勾住了他的鞋底，他来不及停下，抬脚的一瞬，半张鞋底就已经离开了鞋身。绝望这下彻底攫住了他，他竭力站稳，把坏掉的鞋子挣脱下来，抬眼望去，这才发现面前已经站满了孩子。没人注意到刚才他的出糗，他们一齐伸直了脖子，高高仰起头。他立刻明白一切都结束了。

他也艰难地抬起头去，看到那只绿漆的风向标旁一个瘦瘦的影子。那就是阿摩司，刚才在他眼前发光的人物。他眯起眼，发现阿摩司脸上也和刚才一样没有笑容。到达那个位置的人是不屑于嘲笑他们的，他想。时间一前一后两个身影现在在他眼中慢慢重合，此刻，他仿佛已经看见阿摩司从屋顶边缘跃出，带着金色的尾巴滑向另一个屋顶。两边被熏黑的砖墙朝他挤来，前后相拥，变成一辆马车。许多年后，他也许就要坐在马车中，在某个掀开帘子的时刻看到一个高处自由快活的身影。那就是罗宾，从天空飞过，悄然改变某个人的人生。那时，他知道那不会是他了。他会被锁起来，锁在一道又一道门后，就像他曾经在济贫院里那样。

四周安静得可怕。没有一个孩子发出声音，罗伊也没有。他甚至不确定罗伊现在究竟站没站在他身后。他感受到自己的脸颊变得愈发滚烫，一股脱力的酥麻感从躯干一直蔓延到嘴唇，而有个声音在他耳畔大喊，这到底是怎么回事，你们说点什么，他妈的赶紧说点什么。这时，一个矮个的男孩颤颤巍巍地开口了：“我不相信。”

他激动的目光落在了这个男孩身上。可当他发现男孩立刻又要开口补充些什么时，他意识到那句话和他所理解的含义恐怕并不相同，死亡的白手重新扼住了他的咽喉——

“我也不相信。你们在干什么？”

新的声音响起，这回他总算抓住一线生机了。但他没再来得及表达感谢，就从那个声音里听到了他最为熟悉和最为头疼的特质，扫兴地咂了下嘴。

“格雷森先生！”几个小孩同时喊道。

他看到迪克做了个严厉的噤声手势，拄着那根他昨天没看见的拐杖从巷子那头走来。迪克的脸色很难看，他不知道主要原因是那双腿，还是他们干的好事。罗伊拉住他的衣服后摆，企图让两人躲到旁边去，但迪克的目光已经落到他身上了，他只好耸耸肩，可那眼神并没有什么变化。迪克看向房顶上的阿摩司，摆手示意他赶快下来，阿摩司又站在原地不动了好一会儿，这才慢吞吞地挪开步子。

“你们知道这是什么地方吗？嗯？”迪克回头望向他们，尽量压低了声音，但依旧不改讯问的语气。

“知道，企鹅人的仓库。”一个男孩低着头回答。

杰森瞪着眼睛看了看周围，又瞧瞧头上那只风向标。难怪罗伊要带他走这条路，他们正处在企鹅人一处仓库的背后，如果他没记错，这是皇后街上看得见的那间，从前没冲昏头的话，他绝不会特地朝它跑来。没人想惹到企鹅人，那个盘踞在东区的神秘角色。

“所以呢？”迪克面色不改。

“我们打探过了，今天这里没有人。”另外一个小孩辩解。

“那也不是你们能在这的理由。”

“我们只是想选一个罗宾。”

“像这样？”

“您很好，格雷森先生，”一个女孩嘟哝，“但您太老了，做不了罗宾了。”

杰森嗤了声，随即被罗伊捂住了嘴。

“也许我现在做不了罗宾，”迪克说，“但我想罗宾不会是这样的。”

“阿摩司做的不是很好了吗？您看——”

杰森这时和其他人一起抬头，突然发现阿摩司依然在视野之内。只不过他不再站在房顶上，而是贴着外墙，像只巨型蜘蛛一样缓慢挪向建筑另一面的窗台。

“老天，不是让你原路返回！”迪克大喊，踉踉跄跄地向那间仓库脚下赶去，“把窗户打开！”

“可他没办法打开窗户。”一个男孩说。

“总有办法的，但他才不想。”另个孩子回答。

迪克仍在冲着阿摩司大声叫嚷，但阿摩司显然不打算理会，继续按他的路线移动。很快，他就踮脚踩着突出的砖石，又穿过了一整面墙壁，绕到仓库的正面去了。

剩下的孩子们面面相觑了一阵，直到罗伊出声鼓动才迈腿跟过去。杰森跑在最前面，准备等阿摩司下了地第一个上去友好问候，可阿摩司的一声大叫在他转过拐角以前便响了起来。所有人的心脏霎时被吊上了半空。

他们慌慌张张地绕到了正面去，眼前的景象却让他们不敢再出声。阿摩司安然无恙，可他肩膀上正搭着一双陌生的大手，一个戴着单片眼镜，穿着得体的中年男人站在他身后，脸上看不出什么表情。还有更多的人从两人身后走上来，豺豹似的目光沉寂地在这群孩童身上扫视。格雷森背对着他们，站在两拨人中间。杰森看到了那个中年男人衣服上的胸针纹饰，喉咙发紧。企鹅人的手下回来了。

他攥紧拳头时发现手掌已经出汗，咬了咬牙，正要走上前去，迪克却像早有预料似的率先抬手示意。罗伊这时也赶忙拉住他，他只好退后几步。他看着迪克的背影，怒火又冲了上来，这可不是个该老好人格雷森出面逞能的情形，那张唠叨的嘴又堵不住恶棍的枪口。天越来越暗，要是不下雨，很快多半也要起雾，那时他的腿就不是用拐杖能解决的问题了。另外几只手也伸过来拽住了他，他气得发疯，眼前这个成年人恐怕连这儿最小的孩子都打不过。

“好吧，今天来参观的人数还是比我预计的多些。”那个戴眼镜的中年男人开口了。

“他们只是群孩子，让他们走。”迪克站在原地。

“别紧张，先生，事情其实不难解决。”那个男人说，拍了拍手下阿摩司的肩，“我们只是得单独谈谈。”

“如果非要谈，我跟着他一起，”迪克说，“您看，我不是什么能耍花招的人。”

中年男人的眼睛眯了一下，像是要观察什么，沉默片刻才露出一个细微的笑，轻轻推着阿摩司往仓库大门走去。迪克回头看了他们一眼，也跟着进了门，杰森看到他踏入仓库的瞬间就被身后上来的人推了一把。等大门重新关闭，留下的几个手下立刻走上来把他们全赶到了街上。

煤气灯已经点了起来，街上来往的行人寥寥无几，他们聚在离企鹅人仓库不远的地方观望，只有少数几个孩子悄悄溜回家去。有人提议再叫些大人来，很快这个意见被否决了。又过了好一阵，一个人影才从仓库那边走出来，随后又跟着一个。走在前面的是阿摩司，看上去并没受伤。迪克显然就没那么好运了，他的脸上还留着鼻血，嘴角肿了起来，拐杖已经不翼而飞。

“这里没事了，”他们跑上去的时候迪克说，“但没有下回了，明白吗？”

“对不起，格雷森先生，”刚才开过口的女孩说，“我们真的只是想要一个罗宾。”

“罗宾可以有，但不该这样选出来。这样的竞选没有意义。”

“我其实也这么觉得！”一个小孩附和。

“住嘴，提姆。那您觉得该怎么找到真正的二代罗宾？”

“我想我没法说明白，”迪克似乎想笑，可拉扯到了伤口，最终露出了一个怪异的表情，“你们说得没错，我对罗宾来说是有点老了。也许有天你们自己就会发现了。”

孩子们垂下头，接连叹气。他们和迪克道了别，就各自回家去。阿摩司临走前，迪克拉住他叮嘱了几句，他只点了点头。杰森和罗伊靠墙站在一边，一直看着整片人群散尽，迪克也转身离开。没了拐杖，他的步子变得更慢了。“他是个好人。”罗伊开口道。

杰森哼了声。“但他的说教还是很无聊。”

“噢，你该听我的。追上去，去和他好好聊聊。你得试试。”

“那你呢？”杰森看向他，“我以为今晚你打算跟我一起找东西吃。”

“不了，呃，恐怕以后也不太行了。”

“什么？”

“你看，这里有件事很巧——”罗伊又嬉皮笑脸起来，拉了拉帽檐，“我也被人收养了。今天晚上我就得搬家。”

在他跳起来往罗伊的帽子上砸上一拳之前，罗伊便飞快地往街尾跑去了，朝他挥了挥手便不见人影。他气得跺了跺脚，手狠狠往上衣口袋里一插，却突然摸到了一个纸团。他拿出纸团，站到灯下打开一看，上面用炭笔歪歪扭扭地写着一个地址。随时找我，后面补充道。

他撇撇嘴，在原地踌躇片刻，最终还是朝着迪克离开的方向去了——要追上去实在不是什么难事，可当他赶到离迪克还有十来步远的地方时，想到罗伊刚才的话，他又怄气似的拐向了旁边黑黝黝的门洞。在看不到迪克的街道上穿行好一阵，他却又觉得不是滋味，走着走着便凑巧绕回到了迪克的背后。他依然和迪克保持着一定的距离，低头盯紧了自己的双脚，不时抬眼去观察前面那人的动作。可以说，迪克走得已经足够自然：他虽然脚步迈得慢，但充分维持了身体的平衡，精瘦的脊背也坚持挺立着，像个军人，又像个牧师。这一刻，他的确对迪克心生敬佩。然而，一块凸出的地砖还是绊到了迪克的左脚，眼看那人就要朝下扑去，他加速冲上前拉住了迪克的一只手臂。

迪克发出了一声细小的叫喊，但他接着咬牙忍耐下来，只从齿间漏出长长的嘶声。杰森扶着他站好，没有抬头去看他。他用另一只手揉了揉杰森的头发。“谢谢。”他说，语气里没有以往的轻快。

杰森挽着他的手臂没放，他也索性默认了让杰森扶着他继续走。有好一阵，两人什么也没说，杰森知道迪克还在生气，像这样的人发起脾气来反倒尤为捉摸不透。他在脑子里胡思乱想了许久，最后支支吾吾地出声了，几乎是把罗伊下午告诉他的新鲜事如数给迪克重复了一遍。讲完这些，他又假意轻松地谈起上次迪克煮的燕麦粥，在圣马修斯教堂背后的市场看到的一位红裙姑娘。当他抱怨起自己脚上报废一半的鞋，而这双鞋还是他和阿摩司争抢了好几天才拿到手的时候，迪克说话了：“你该阻止他。”

“谢谢提醒，我每回都是这么干的。”

“不开玩笑，”迪克的语调依旧严厉，“刚才有多危险，你不明白吗？”

“我也才刚跑到那儿，”杰森耸肩，“还没出声你就抢在前头了。”

迪克没回应。他猜这不算撒谎。

“你本来是去干什么了？”他问。

“找人谈事。”

“哪种？有关钱的？”

“差不多。”

“那看起来也没谈好。”他顿了顿，又有些匆忙地补充，“可你不是说上回有个督察已经请你去给他女儿画像了吗？那保准能赚不小一笔了。”

迪克低头瞧了他一眼，他没敢去看。“你也想去竞选那个罗宾，是吗？”迪克问。

“……怎么了？”他闷闷地回应。

“那或许你该被收养。”

他把迪克放开了。

“你什么意思？”

“听着，很大程度上，我也并不希望你被收养，”迪克说，“一来，我明白你的想法；二来，我们确实不知道那个收养你的人究竟怎么样，有什么目的；三来——”

他突然打住了。杰森狐疑地看着他，“三来什么？”

迪克还是没发话。

“等等，”杰森这时皱起了眉头，“凯瑟琳找过你，是不是？还是威利斯？”

迪克叹了口气。“凯瑟琳。”

他张嘴想说些什么，努力挣扎后只懊恼地低吼了一声，停下了脚步。“迪克，不管他们说了什么，你不是我爸，也不是我兄弟，有的事真的不用你操心！”

他扭头就走，往另外一条街去，迪克再摔跤他也不管了，他甚至希望那人还多摔几个。还风衣的事这下也永远免谈。

天色早就彻底黑了下来，他没耐心去给自己弄一顿好点的晚餐，有几个流浪汉在几栋废弃屋子间的空地上煮汤，他便过去稍稍蹭了几口。那个被精心装点过的家也让他胸口发闷，于是他继续在空地上逗留了一会儿，后来有人拿来了一架手风琴。音乐奏响时，更多街上的人被吸引了过来，大人和小孩都开始绕着煮汤的篝火跳舞。这时他的心情好了一些，重新对迪克生起一丝担忧，但他让自己不去想，也跟着蹦跳旋转起来。直到有个孩子唱起了那支关于罗宾的曲子，他才从那一片欢腾中抽身离开。

乐声远去之时，他瞥见了一条巷子深处站着的阿摩司。另外两个男孩围着他，一个拿着皮带，一个拿着匕首。他停了下来，等不及他做出决定要不要过去，两个男孩已经走了，留阿摩司一人待在原地，如同一棵干瘦的树干。阿摩司穿着金披风的模样第三次在他眼前闪了一下，他忽然觉得那人有些可怜。迪克或许说对了，那不是成为罗宾的方法。

他独自行走在夜间的街道上，薄雾已四散开来，迪克的事没再来烦他，可凯瑟琳回来了。有关凯瑟琳的一切回到了他的脑海之中，同雾一样萦绕不去。和他在济贫院合住一间的夫妇因为霍乱死去之后，他趁夜溜了出来，在街上睡了整整一个星期。是凯瑟琳有个傍晚把他捡了回去。在凯瑟琳之前，没人吻他，抱他，给他煮粥。空闲的下午，她总要牵着杰森去市场买衣服，等夕阳把一条街都照得鲜红，杰森再和她告别，跑去学校附近找其他的孩子。等杰森回家去，多数时候凯瑟琳在做些零碎的针线活，见到他的脸就对她笑。要是她不笑的话，那就是鸦片瘾犯了。但杰森从不多想后者。

那时威利斯·陶德在炼铁厂做工，靠一份微薄的薪水养活他们三个人。后来一个早晨，威利斯去工厂以后再也没回来，凯瑟琳不久也染上了霍乱。他记得，就像这样的一个晚上，他从外面回家去时，院里站着警察，女人们把他推出来，不让他去看。

就像这样一个晚上，他漫无目的地游于街头，一会儿数煤气灯，一会儿又绕着某片积水打转。和平少有地降临在贝斯纳尔绿地的夜晚，路边坐着的无家可归的人都安安静静，一概垂着头，没有人谈论生活或者死亡。他穿过一条街，又一条街，仔细研究地面上反射起来的路灯光芒，像是要从那光里找到某种神秘的真理。抬起头时，他看到一架马车停在路边，车夫却不见人影。那是他有生以来见过最大、最漂亮的一架。 **可它为什么停在这儿？** 他在那辆马车跟前站定了。 **这里什么也没有，它为什么要停在这儿？** 他望着那个比他矮不了多少的车轮，突然一阵酸楚和怒火烧得他眼眶发红，于是他抬起腿，往那个精致的车轮上恶狠狠地踹上了几脚。

他一边揉着眼睛，一边迈着大步走掉，他知道自己总得回家。可这时，他背后传来了马车车门缓缓打开的声音。恐惧霎时间涌了上来，浇熄了他的怒火，他感到双手开始发凉。一定有人正看着他的后背，但他不敢回头。现在，那股寒冷的恐惧似乎穿过记忆，从他的身体里重新生长出来，以至于他觉得此时此刻，有人确确实实正站在他身后注视着他——

他发觉脚下的地面轻微地抖动了一下。一阵极端的寂静笼罩在街上，好像整个时空也凝滞了一瞬。下一秒，巨大的人声仿佛从地下喷薄而出，大群衣着破烂的人们如岩浆从他四周涌来。一声枪响击碎了他的惊愕，随后更多混乱的声音轰响起来，这让他没法再过多思考，本能地跟上了周围人群的动作。

现在他脑子里只有跑了。


	3. Chapter 3

三

 

圣马修斯教堂背后的长街上遍地沟壑。原本被夯实的泥土这时又湿又烂，带着白沫的泥水排不尽，也干不了。卖东西的贩子早上那阵就比往常少了些，临到中午又走了四分之一。端着一盘盘鲈鱼的工人们走过街道，每一步迈得极力沉稳，生怕滑跌，把地上的湿泥挤压出新鲜光亮的纹路。有一条巨大的轧痕在离街口不远的地方将地面斜劈而开，像生皱的脸皮上一条狰狞的疤，路人来来往往，却怎么也踩不平它。变了色的焉菜叶都陷进了地里，嵌在子弹打出的沟纹中间，越来越黑。

但子弹的痕迹不止留在地面。墙壁上，招工、药品和马戏团宣传的海报绽开一道又一道豁口，冲着路上的人笑。几个孩子正搭着梯子把这些将干未干的纸张揭下来，准备换新。海报撕掉以后，还能见着砖石上残留的白色粉末，仿佛女郎裙摆的倩影渗进了墙壁。那位绾着红发髻的女郎先前眉心正中了一枪，孩子把她的脸一卷下，留下的弹孔活像她睁开了第三只眼睛，虹膜白而透明，射出幽寂的目光。整条街上，若是人留心观察，总会发现一块不起眼的墙面上，有一只这样的眼睛无言地谛视着他。

没有商贩再高声吆喝，人们压着嗓音议论纷纷。天刚蒙蒙亮时这附近就又大闹了一场，比起夜里那回动静丝毫不见收敛。交战双方是企鹅人势力和一个不知名的新帮派，杰森听到了好几个不同的名号，可什么也没记住。现在往街道任意一边望去，都能瞥见八芒星徽*在阴天下发着光，再早一些，督察本人的身影甚至也在此伫立。只有腥味和酸味一成不变，在闷沉的空气里游动，骚扰着所有人凌乱的心思。

踩在烂泥里的鞋子是他昨晚新找到的，原来那双经过一段子弹横飞下的奔逃过后坏了个彻底，他不得不这么做。有枚子弹几乎是擦着他的头顶向前穿去，把跑在他前面的人扎到了地上。他跟着几个男人跑过两座背靠背排房中间的小道，找到一条墙壁之间的窄缝，男人们让他第一个进去，紧跟着才接连侧着身往里挤。路灯灯罩这时砰一声碎掉了，黑暗骤然逼近到他的脸前。地上的水浸得他双脚冰凉，他一手放在胸前攥紧外套，感觉到那布料下有什么东西在拼命跳动，于是手压得更加用劲。又是一群人惊喊着跑过的声音从外面掠过，伴随着子弹栽进泥土和石头的响动。后来，当他面前的男人开始慢慢挪出缝隙时，街上已经重归寂静，骚乱的喧响在某个他望不到的远处沸腾。月亮出来了，就着那点薄光，他看见地上横七竖八地躺着些东西。他脊梁一抽，几乎想拔腿就跑，真迈开腿时却一步一步走向了离他最近的那块庞然大物，俯身瞧了瞧，只见一张表情停留在恐惧迸发以前的脸。他一言不发，把那人从头看到尾，注意力最后落在了那双和自己差不多大的脚上。

连他自己也说不出，自己为何能冷静地将那双鞋子从那人脚上取下来，然后耐心换好。他从那人上衣口袋里摸出两个六便士的硬币，便将就着盖在了那人的眼皮上。起身离开时，他再也没敢回过头去。

回到院子也许已是将近午夜的事，这里也同别处一样变得阒然无声，仿佛空无一人。他上楼进屋，钻入被子，把头也藏了进去，可天气实在过于糟糕，他的脚过了好一阵依然冷得关节发疼。外面开始刮风了。他好像睡过去了，又好像没有，等再度意识清醒，他发现窗外已经有光洒了进来。

“要买点什么？”有个女人柔声问他。他此时就站在一家卖旧衣服的摊子前，问他的女人很年轻，看着二十来岁，身上那条红裙子带着蓝底的白竖纹，显然刚洗过不久。她注意到杰森直愣愣盯着自己的裙子，就又温婉地笑笑，连眼睛也跟着弯了弯。

女人冲他笑时，他打了个激灵，摇摇头回过神，快步走开，掏出刚拿的苹果啃了起来。街道那头，有一架马车缓慢驶过，他见状便挤到人群稠密的地方去，顺便继续从别人的谈话探听消息。没人讲得清那个新帮派究竟是什么来历，昨晚第一回交战的开端便是他们的领袖当街割开了一个企鹅人手下的喉咙。好几个在场的警察似乎也遭遇了同样的命运，警察厅派来的人手赶到时，人血早就通通透进了泥里。事发的地点和他只隔着两条街，一想到这他便觉得嘴里的果肉酸到难以下咽。

以往常在附近踢罐子玩乐的双胞胎没有出现。事实上，从早晨离家到现在，他看到的熟面孔实在少之又少。哪怕是长期在这一带伺机狩猎的扒手，他也没见着几个影子。白教堂周边的帮派多如牛毛，偶尔一些不愉快的摩擦他也撞见过，可从没有一回像这样搅得人人自危。那些人之所以还能源源不断从各个路口朝这条街走来，要么是因为勇敢，要么是因为无奈。

一只手从背后拉了拉他的衣摆，他警惕地回身，发现是个女孩，只到他肘关节高。安静的褐色大眼睛望着他，不说话，一下子把他弄得有些无所适从。正当他打算先开口，那个女孩却伸手抓住了他的左手腕，拽着他要往前去。

他吓了一跳，双颊顿时涨得像柿子，拉着他手腕的那只小手力道很轻，只需一甩就能挣脱开，可他就是下不了决心，只能丢掉苹果，顺着那力道迈开步子。当来往的行人阻隔了他的视线，他还得板着脸主动朝前钻。中途他试着和女孩搭话，可那个包着头巾的后脑勺片刻也不曾转过来。他的脸仍在持续发烫，绯红顺流而下淌到了脖子，额头和手掌都变得汗津津了。某一刻他心中顿悟，能想出这样的计策让他被牵着鼻子走的，恐怕只有一个人。

女孩拉着他，出了长街一直走到圣马修斯教堂面对的小广场上。隔着好些距离他便看到教堂正门前被孩子围着的牧师，那人正和一个背转过身的男人谈话。而不出所料，迪克·格雷森就靠在大门一侧的围栏上，三四个小孩留在了他身边。他不自觉想抽手，那女孩却仍没有松开的意思，这让他脸颊烧得更热了。无奈之下，他铁了心直起背，死瞪着他认定的罪魁祸首，继续被女孩拉着朝那人走过去，即使对面好几双眼睛一齐对了上来，他也不转动一下眼珠子。

迪克看到杰森就快步赶了上来。杰森发现他依然两手空空，可走得却不像昨天那么吃力了，心里忽然泄了气。一到跟前，女孩就立刻松手，头也不回地向牧师那边跑去，连迪克也没来得及和她道谢。杰森始终没机会和她说句话，或者再看一眼她的脸，好好记住她的样子。

“谢天谢地，终于见着你了，”迪克一把按住他的肩，有些焦急地来回打量，“还好吧？有没有受伤？”

“我跑得够快。”他说。其实他知道，也就差那么一点。

“抱歉，我……我找了你一早上，”迪克的语气紧张得让他有点惊讶，“周围能找到的孩子我都带过来了，就是没找到你。你到底多早就跑出来了？”

“你去我家了？”

“有人去了你家。他们准备接你去住酒店，可门房说你已经出门了。所以他们又来敲我的门。”

“他们？”杰森瞪直了眼，“他们怎么会知道你？—— **他** 怎么会知道你？”

迪克摇头。

杰森感到背上袭来一阵可怖的阴寒。看来他的确跑得够快。那间屋子他再也不准备回去了。

“但这就是我要找你的原因，”迪克说，“我和他们谈妥了。你得跟我走。”

“噢，不。”杰森后退一步。

“你不能继续这么在街上呆着。督察和崔斯特牧师今早见过面，这回情况很不妙，没人知道什么时候还会再出事。我不会强迫你去教堂，更不会让你去酒店，但我必须确保你的安全。”

“你把他们送去教堂？”杰森高声道，“没有小孩喜欢教堂，他们隔几天就会逃出来！”

“今早来帮我的人也这么问我，”迪克说，“可他还是帮忙了。我从来不是为了别的什么人做这些的，杰森，你能理解吧？”

他没搭腔，低着头。

“我得再去和他们谈谈。”迪克弯下腰来，把脸凑到他面前，“等在这别跑，好吗？我追不上你。”

他不动。迪克离开了，他望着迪克走去的方向，牧师边上的人他看着眼熟，可他又叫不出名字。

预料中的揶揄半句也没有落到他身上，因而他难以确定自己绯红的脸色是何时好转回来的。交代完这边的事务，迪克去市场买了鱼肉，他们这才回迪克住处去。贝肯街上，两旁的百叶窗不论好坏一律紧闭着，只看得见些行色匆忙的过路人，转悠着发光的八芒星徽，和别处没什么区别。太阳从阴云间露了脸，可连人的身子也晒不暖和。他难得跟着迪克从正门进了一次，住在楼上的一位退伍军人的太太恰巧走下来，迪克上前把买来的鱼托给她。他给杰森开了房门自己便又上街去，说他还想看看。

杰森在迪克屋子里来回走了好几圈。角落的画架上挂着一张没完成的素描人像，画上的人也许就是那位督察的女儿。他扫了一眼迪克书架上的期刊、画册和小说单行本，原想随手拿一样，结果却僵硬地坐到床沿扳弄起自己的手指。他觉得懊悔，甚至设想起早上自己被那不肯露面的监护人派来的律师逮到的情形。不知为何，但凡有迪克·格雷森参与的问题总让他束手束脚，处理得极不理想。只要迪克一坦诚，他便没了办法。小孩喜欢黏他并非毫无道理，他大概真有自己的一套。

这时，有人敲了敲门。他刚要起身，却察觉到声音传来的方向不太对劲。他待在原地等候了一会儿，敲击的闷响再次传来，这次他确定了，不是门在响，而是窗户。

他有些怔愣，以往站在窗外做这个动作的都是他自己，他从未想过有天会轮到自己做接应的活儿。意识到翻窗并非他个人的特权，他撇下嘴，将信将疑地走过去，把窗户打开。

就同他平时那样，一个灰溜溜的影子也飞速窜了进来。他轻蔑地瞧着来者在地上翻了一圈，一只手还煞有介事地撑住地面，可等他看清那人的脸，却嘲笑不出来了。那是阿摩司。

犹太小子仍旧蹲在地上，冷漠地看着他。“你为什么会来这？”

“这话该我问才对。”杰森牵强地笑了笑，“我以为你从来不会大驾光临这种地方呢。”

“我也这么以为你。”

“你为什么会来这？”他不耐烦了。

“找迪克·格雷森。”阿摩司站起来。

“他出去了，你要是在街上多跑几圈，也许他就正好来抓你去教堂了。”

阿摩司环顾了一圈，就是没看他。“他把你关在这儿了？”

“我好得很，而且不关你事。”

对方又不理他。阿摩司脸上那副雷打不动的木头表情看得他相当窝火，他永远搞不清这人究竟在没在听别人说话。

“你他妈到底来干嘛？”他盯着阿摩司，忽然灵光一闪，“是昨天企鹅人仓库的事，是吗？”

阿摩司还是不开口，转身想从窗口再跳出去。他怒火冲头，伸手去拽阿摩司的腿，可阿摩司却猛地一蹬，毫不留情把脚往他脸上踹。

他一个趔趄躲了开去，阿摩司飞身扑上来要掐他的脖子。他们扭打在地上，阿摩司的长指甲在他脸上抓出好几道血印，抬脚就朝他肚子上踩，他拼了命才翻过身把阿摩司死死摁在地上。这人要是变脸总会像个要杀人的疯子，除了杰森，没有孩子敢和他正面硬碰硬。敲门声这次真的响起来了，杰森看看阿摩司，后者正像野狼一样凶狠地龇牙。他挤出一个颓靡的怪相，松手站了起来。

门外有人在叫他，是那个退伍军人的太太。他给阿摩司使了个眼色，让那人要走就请便，可阿摩司却不动了。“你知道我在那间仓库外边看到什么了吗？”阿摩司说。

他皱起眉。“为什么要告诉我？”

“里面有人。”阿摩司没回答他的问题，眼睛还露着煞色，“孩子。被绑着。”

敲门的声音更响了。他浑身一震，但阿摩司不再停留，阴沉沉地从窗户跳了出去。

迪克回来以前的大部分时间他便呆在公用厨房，帮着那位太太做午饭。他等着迪克带回来阿摩司的新消息，或者干脆拎着阿摩司本人的后领进门，迪克倒是果真带了几个孩子回来，可那之中并没有阿摩司。锅上煮的鱼汤很快让热腾腾的鲜香盈满了房间，空气好似也要翻滚着冒起泡来。整栋楼的孩子都被勾来了厨房，杰森受不住狭小空间里十来双嘴巴的吵闹，便找准时机独自钻回了迪克的屋子。好景不长，迪克端着煮好的鱼汤走进来时，所有的孩子也一拥而入。于是他只能站在迪克的画架旁边吃完整顿饭，一面还要时刻听迪克提醒他注意不要把油汤泼到别的地方。

吃过饭收拾完餐具，孩子们一致决定就在迪克的房间里度过这个下午。住在二楼的两个孩子拿来三个顶针，就着杯子变起新学的戏法，看得杰森两眼发黑，诺丁山上那个吉普赛人过去就是这么骗掉他的钱的。几个年纪更小的孩子坐在迪克周围，迪克拿画册和书给他们看，又教起人识字来。他给了其余的孩子两根炭笔和几张画纸，半开玩笑似的要他们下回给他做模特，以此为报酬，那些孩子也一口答应，扑在床沿晃着脑袋地把纸铺开。整间屋子其乐融融，杰森在其中坐得越久，越觉得困惑和紧张，他是爱和其余孩子一块嬉闹，但那些街头游戏都放肆得多，如何胡来也算不得逾矩。而想起阿摩司临走前那句简短的结语，他的心神就更加难以安宁了。

有一个小孩蹲在书柜旁边，和他一样一言不发地当着旁观者。确切而言，杰森不敢肯定那个小孩是否看到了什么东西——小孩的两眼都红得骇人，血丝密布，虹膜像蒙着层灰尘，若仅仅是哭出来的，未免也哭得太悲惨了些。除了偶尔吸吸鼻子，他动也不动。在他露在外边的小臂上，杰森瞥见了许多细小的红点，那不是疹子，从前在威利斯的手臂上杰森也见过同样的东西，只有长期处在沸热的空气里，人的皮肤才会被烫出那种红点来。

“我觉得约翰才应该做罗宾。”他听见一个跪在床边的男孩握着炭笔宣布。现在他知道他们创作的主题大致是什么了。

“哪个约翰？”

“救下露西那个。”

“可有人再见过他了吗？”另外一个男孩问，“露西说当时他的声音听着像得了重病。”

“他不会病死的。”那个男孩笃定地说。

“照这样说，安德森也可以。”有个女孩接话了。

“哪个安德森？”这次问话的是迪克。

“昨晚街上大闹的时候，安德森救了布朗先生儿子，送他回温彻斯特面包店。”女孩说，“布朗先生今天亲口说的。”

“最近做好事的这么多？”迪克笑了，“伦敦可能有救了。”

“罗宾总有一天要拯救伦敦。”

几个孩子的声音又小了下去，嘟嘟囔囔地继续在画纸上添加细节。蹲在书柜边上的男孩昂起头想去看，眼睛眨了又眨。

整个下午杰森都在踌躇要不要和迪克讲讲阿摩司。他看得出，阿摩司改变了找迪克的主意，他现在也猜得到阿摩司有什么意图，而迪克又会作何反应。可以料想，阿摩司此刻正在这儿四墙之外的某条街上行走，穿梭在人群中间。窗外天空上云层吸足了墨，雨落下来只是时间问题。倘若阿摩司所言属实，企鹅人的人手可能正攥着雨伞，静立在某个他经过的街角，或是透过一扇三楼上落地的窗户看着他。昨日不过是缓兵之计，阿摩司自己也一定清楚。在他的想象中，那条金披风重新在阿摩司的背影上若隐若现了。他又想到那些孩子，有谁知道他们是什么时候、什么地方被一双魔爪掳了去的？没准他们已经在街上消失很久了，没准他们已经在那间仓库里过了许多个难捱的日夜，有谁以前知道这一点？有谁想过去救他们？

那个隐秘的梦想又在他心中微闪了一瞬。或许是他该去找到阿摩司。他拿不准这个举止怪异的死对头能干出什么，他们也长期难以忍受对方，但他不可能就这样坐在这群忘我的孩子中间放任阿摩司一不留神赔上性命。这一次，他们可以考虑合作。没有谁是永远的敌人。

黄昏时，迪克准备再出去一趟。在他一手撑着椅背站起来以前，杰森觉察他脸上掠过一丝隐忍。从中午端着鱼汤进门后，他好像从始至终都侧坐在那张椅子上——那双腿并没有比昨天好到哪去。杰森胸口发堵，可巡视遍整个房间，拐杖依然没有踪迹。

他跟在迪克背后走了出去。到了门口台阶，迪克转身拦住他。“中午有位护士和我见了面，”迪克解释道，“我猜她大概能帮上点忙，想再和她聊聊。你呆在屋子里等我就好。”

杰森沉默了会儿。“你总是在去和人聊聊的路上。”

迪克歪过头瞧了瞧他，“你想说什么？”

“我觉得这不够。”他含糊其词，“完全不够。”

“但我不是警察，我也没有枪和铁棍，这就是我能做的了。”迪克说，“你看，明天我还得出门去给人画像赚钱哪。”

“迪克，你其实相不相信——”他问，“相不相信有关罗宾的一切？”

迪克嘴边的笑消失了。“你脑子里有什么白痴主意了，是不是？”

“这个问题很难？”

“等等——那几道红印是从哪来的？”

眼见着迪克手伸了过来，他抬臂挡开。“你真有这么关心？”

“在我回来以前别出去乱跑。听到没有？”迪克的神色又严肃起来，他没吭气，扭头走了回去。

屋子里，先才拿着炭笔的男孩背着手站在迪克的画架面前，细细端详上面长发女人的侧脸像。她的下颔和嘴唇显得年轻又柔和，双眸里却透着更热烈的光华。杰森开门的一刹，男孩粘着炭末的黑手蓦地伸向了那张鲜活的脸庞，吓得他一个箭步冲上去，把男孩从背后夹着双胁拖开。

“为什么那位小姐不去照相馆？”旁边的女孩问。

“照相馆太危险了。”坐在地上端着一本画册的小孩说，“上回我姑妈去过，她说有一架可怕的东西差点烧了起来。”

“格雷森先生为什么不开个相馆呢？”另一个孩子问。

“他是个画家。噢，他肯定不喜欢照相。”

杰森苦涩地望着眼前自说自话的孩童，迪克的屋子现在就如同他们的整个世界，又小，又安全。他听见身后冒出两声吸鼻子的杂音，随后是一声细小的叹息。“你和格雷森先生吵架了吗？”后面有个鼻音浓重的声音问他。

面前孩子们的目光倏然间全转了过来。小孩的眼神里见不到成人眼中常有的那种责备的凶光，可他却觉得更难堪了。“我就和他聊聊。”他奋力挤出一句回答。

“请别和格雷森先生吵架。”那话音说到一半又被抽鼻打断了一下，“他是个好人。”

“我知道。”他说，“我真的知道。”

“他们说你被有钱人收养了，杰森，”趴在床头的女孩边画边说，“你以后会不会买格雷森先生的画？”

“让他也给你画像！”旁边的孩子抢先应道。

“把他介绍给出版商！”

他摇摇头，走过去拉开了迪克先前坐的椅子。椅面坐上去还是温热的。那个抽鼻子的孩子又开口了：“如果我有钱——呃！就把它们拿去治病。”

他把左手按在写字台上，敲了两下。

桌上的座钟走到了差一刻十点，他就在那儿坐到了差一刻十点。老妇人带着他们吃了晚餐，天黑以后，住在楼上的孩子大都被唤了回去。拜墙壁良好的隔音效果所赐，屋子里的氛围平静得过了头，他竖起耳朵去听墙后的嗡鸣，始终没听到任何迪克回来的迹象。留下的孩子也逐渐玩倦了，脸上隐约生出茫然的表情，和他不约而同地频频朝门口望去。这十分反常，迪克再怎么也不该放心就让这些孩子自己呆在这儿如此之久，何况还有个最不让迪克省心的杰森本人。说来也怪，只要他愿意，他两个小时前就能从窗子逃出去，可他偏偏听了迪克的话，中间还打算趴着睡上一觉。但这个尝试没能成功：一旦闭上了眼，阿摩司瘦长的脸庞便在黑暗中飘然而至，他还将目睹另一张血盆大口在阿摩司脸庞之后张开，将其整个吞没。

分针恰好转完新一圈的刹那，墙后那点嗡鸣声也突然消失了。他心里一惊，身体不自觉挪了挪，致使身下的椅子发出两声尖锐的噪声。趴在床沿的孩子站了起来。一阵马车飞驰的轰隆声由远及近，两扇百叶窗也跟着哐哐震动。几声男人的暴喝间杂其中，光凭那调门杰森便立刻明白外面都是警察。模糊的议论声又从墙后密密匝匝地透过来，开门声和关门声此起彼伏，不详的预兆彻底压倒了杰森，他坐不住了。

“我去找迪克！”他翻身出窗的时候飞快地喊道，也不在意屋里的人是否听清了他的话。那时马车声已经远去，他跑到街上，忽然意识到自己撒了谎。他不知道迪克的去向，本身便无从找起。现在，驱使着他的脚步迫不及待前行的目的地正在南边一个绿漆的风向标之下。他咬紧牙关，决心要一探究竟。

警察在向北直行，这让他稍稍能安下一些心。带着雨前气味的湿风穿过街道，扑到他脸上。不知是谁家的狗吠叫了几声，响彻夜空，但随即又不叫了。他循着记忆往人烟稀少的偏路上拐去，四周照明的光源也越来越少，猫头鹰节奏急促而恒定的叫声却开始响个没完。在愈发浓重的黑暗中，那种被人注视的阴冷的感觉又爬上了他的脊梁。

水花溅开的声音传来，他站住了。脚下的泥土是干燥的。这次不是幻觉！警铃声在他头脑内大作，和猫头鹰的叫声重合在一起，让他更加晕眩。他小心翼翼地侧过身，一步一步向后退去，把背贴在墙上。屏住呼吸，他听到了附近更多细微的杂音。无论这儿发生了什么，现在已经步入尾声——有人在做清扫工作。巷子两头都没有人出现，他考虑再三，贴着墙极力放轻脚步往前挪动。风又刮了起来，劲头很大，树枝发出的脆响宛如黑暗中的恶魔在啃噬白骨。在挪到巷子出口的一刻，他不经意间转头望去，道路那头一个提着煤气灯的高大人形背对着他，马上就要转过身来。

他抬腿便往正前方的另一条巷子窜去，慌乱中碰翻了路边倚着墙的木板。有人喊了一句，脚步声迅速在他背后集中，灯光照了过来，他看到了自己的影子。这下他完全失去了对方向的知觉，一股脑朝黑暗的地方钻，到底穿过了哪条路，翻过了什么障碍，他也毫无记忆。当他从狂奔中恢复清醒时，他的两手正抓在一条晾衣绳上，整个人跟着顺势甩了出去，落脚的地面太滑，他差点仰面跌下去。

那是间四四方方的院子，荒草丛生，门洞那头穿过来的微光一直落到晾绳边的木桶上。他还下意识地缩在阴影处，谨慎地往门洞那边探头看去，突然发现地上的光带被戳开了两道不谐的裂缝。又过了几秒，他才反应过来，那是人的双腿。

昨夜的一切再次重现。一个可怖的想法穿过他的脑海，但他仍旧强迫自己镇定，慢慢朝那双露在光里的腿走去，最后孤注一掷地俯身。他看出来了，那就是阿摩司。

他怔了怔，闭上眼把头再低下去了一点。还有呼吸声，他缓过口气，伸手想摇摇那人，却一下摸到了湿漉漉的袖子。湿润的触感让他一下跳了回去，他把手捂在鼻子前嗅了嗅，只闻到污水的恶臭，又伸到微弱的光线下察看，依旧分不清那些若有若无的黑渍到底是什么东西。阿摩司忽然发出了一声微弱的呻吟，似是醒了过来，杰森一时忘了动作，呆呆地看着地上那团人影摇摇晃晃地站起身来，转头向门洞外走去。

他跟上去扶住他，刚想问点什么，却惊恐地瞧见阿摩司的眼睛还半阖着，虚张的嘴唇苍白无比。那条左臂下垂的姿势一看便是受了伤，他赶忙搭起阿摩司的右臂，带着那人匆匆往大路上去。可脚步声和人声又逐渐靠近了过来，不远处楼房上蓦地印出了一个带着帽子的人头的硕大剪影。

从没有哪一刻，他像现在这样如此痛恨光明。好在阿摩司虽神志不清，但双脚还跟得上速度，杰森很快就拖着他从偏巷里逃了出来。街上行人不多，也勉强能让他们混入其中。在他以为危机总算告一段落时，一声爆炸的轰响猛然从他体内横贯而过。人群开始惊呼，他抬起头，看到远处冒起的火光和浓烟，连深沉的天色也被灼红了。他还来不及再整理思绪，有人又朝天放了一枪。

混乱的浪潮继续将街道席卷。他真闹不清这到底是现实还是一场噩梦。阿摩司没有反应，任由着他东拉西拽，在人群里挣扎。他们跌跌撞撞地再度冲进一条小路，杰森的方向感此刻突然归位，他意识到只要穿过这里，贝肯街就在不远处。他压紧了阿摩司的胳膊，正要做最后冲刺，一个提着煤气灯的男人从前面拐角的地方走了出来。

要是他再累一些，他想他大概会破罐破摔地坐到地上。他看得见男人另一只手里握着什么，可他再也不想动了。煤气灯光画出了男人斗篷、帽檐和鼻梁的轮廓，没准死神也是这样的，没有脸，只有鼻子。他喘着气，内心出奇地平静，等候着死神给他临终宣判。

死神抬起那只手的瞬间，另一只手狠狠抓住了它。杰森听到骨头扭动的咔哒声，随后死神哀嚎起来，但立刻被落在脸上的拳头打断了。煤气灯滚到了一边，映照出两个搏斗的身影。死神此时被另一个身材更矮小的男人弄得狼狈不堪，杰森几乎只看见他的斗篷在灯光下闪了闪，他整个人便已经飞过另一个男人的肩膀，重重地砸在地面上了。

另一个男人从死神身上跨了过去，捡起倒在路边的提灯。杰森后知后觉，像是兴奋又像是惊恐地喊出了声：“他妈的，迪克？”

“跟我走。马上。”迪克转过头，正言厉色。

他知道接下来的问题有些不合时宜——可他就是忍不住要那么做。“就这么一拳！你看起来和那些拳击手没区别！”迪克背着阿摩司，而他提着灯在迪克左右来回不停地跑动，“那人明明高了你快二十公分不是吗？为什么你以前从来没说过？你有没有去白教堂地下的俱乐部打过比赛？”他感到自己就像一只愚蠢地摆着身子的鸭仔，可难以抑制的激动压过了一切不快。迪克不回答他，那也没让他的热血冷却下一星半点，整个归途中他都在喋喋不休，仿佛要把一生的话都说尽了似的。

迪克背着阿摩司快步冲进门，把他安置在床上，杰森帮忙把他肮脏的外套脱下来，露出里面绑着布条的胳膊。在更为明亮的光线下，那胳膊上干涸的痕迹看上去确实是血。可这不仅没吓住杰森，反倒让他嘴里的话冒得更快了：“你读大学时学的那套功夫吗？还是更早？你想没想过不画画去专门干这行？还有，谁是你的老师？”

“闭嘴！”迪克吼道。

他停了下来。

“……拜托，杰森。安静点好吗？”迪克放低了声音，像在努力遏制什么，“我去请医生。”

杰森这才发觉屋子里的孩子全都不见了。迪克应该已经把他们送去交给了别人照顾，不出意外就是那位护士。他听见迪克出了大门。短暂的冷静过后，所有在黑暗和光明中穿梭的记忆终于从非理智的冲动中突破而出，再度将他紧紧包裹。死神并未被击败——他还在站在窗外，静静地守候着他们。

他向窗口那边望去，注意到了桌上摆着的画纸。孩子们把他们的作品全都留在了那儿。他走过去，把它们拿起来，一张一张地翻看。

虚掩着的大门被轻轻推开了。他转头，看到那个红着眼的小孩站在门口。兴许是迪克刚才的吼叫声把他吸引了过来，那用不上眼睛。

“你的眼睛还好吗？”他问。

“不好。”小孩说，鼻音有加重的趋势，“我很难看清东西，而且眼睛疼。”

他不说话。

“你拿着什么？”小孩问。

“画。下午他们画的。罗宾。”

“我也很想画画。”小孩若有所思地说，忽又抬头，似乎想努力和他达成对视，“他们画的罗宾是什么样的，你能告诉我吗？”

杰森的目光从画纸转向床上的阿摩司，又看着那个小孩，沉吟半晌。他从鼻腔里呼出了长长一口气。最后，他照着画上的模样，原封不动地把罗宾讲给了那个孩子听。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *八芒星徽：十九世纪中期后伦敦警察厅警盔上必须装饰Brunswick星徽，通常为八芒或者六芒，有放射纹


End file.
